fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
ToonMainland
Nicktoons Go! is a version of Nicktoons created by Mr Pookie. It was founded on April 13, 2014 and is currently still running. The channel runs from 6:00 AM-9:00 PM every day, and the channel goes off air from 9:00 PM-6:00 AM, before the next day starts. Shows *The Pizza Show- April 13, 2014-present *Car-Boy- April 13, 2014-present *Goldie- April 13, 2014-present *The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet- April 13, 2014-present *Hey There, A!- April 13, 2014-present *Y-Guy- April 13, 2014-present *The Bagel Show- April 13, 2014-present *The Epic Animals- April 13, 2014-present *Marble Guy- April 13, 2014-present *SpongeBob SquarePants- April 13, 2014-present *The Fairly OddParents- April 13, 2014-present *Robot and Monster- April 29, 2014-present *Sanjay and Craig- May 19, 2014-present *Tom Does Everything- April 16, 2014-present *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness- April 16, 2014-present *Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing- April 17, 2014-present *6- April 16, 2014-present Bumpers Vroom, vroom! Zooming up next on Nicktoons Go is Car-Boy! We're on a roll next with Marble Guy! We will be transporting you to Crazville up next, so make sure you're ready for brand new Y-Guy! Cotton's excited for The Epic Animals in 5 minutes on Nicktoons Go! Put your friends in alphabetical order because we're going to meet the alphabet next in Hey There, A! TBA Schedule Nicktoons Go!/Schedule Wednesday Whopper The Wednesday Whopper is a feature on the channel which shows brand new episodes every Wednesday of shows except for The Epic Animals, Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing and Tom Does Everything due to them ending before the channel starting and some other shows due to there being not enough time for them all. Note: A new episode will always air with a rerun of the previous new episode. Wednesday Whopper Schedule 4:00 PM: New Y-Guy 4:30 PM: New The Bagel Show 5:00 PM: New Car-Boy 5:30 PM: New The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet 6:00 PM: New 6 6:30 PM: New SpongeBob SquarePants 7:00 PM: New The Fairly OddParents 7:30 PM: New The Pizza Show 8:00 PM: New Hey There, A! 8:30 PM: New Chrome's Show of Chromeyness/Goldie The IAmBagel Day This is a day which happens once a month which has 8 hours of IAmBagel's shows. Y-Guy, The Bagel Show and The Epic Animals are the shows on the marathon. The marathon always goes from 8:00 AM to 4:00 PM. On April 16, 2014, the day was stopped to let Tom Does Everything have time to premiere, and then it went back do the IAmBagel day. First episodes of shows broadcasted *Y-Guy: Frog Blogs (April 16, 2014, 6:00 AM) *The Bagel Show: The Cane (April 16, 2014, 7:30 AM) *The Epic Animals: Waffle Face (April 16, 2014, 6:30 AM) *The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet: Big Head (April 16, 2014, 7:00 AM) *The Pizza Show: Fifth Grade (April 16, 2014, 8:00 AM) *Marble Guy: Were-Marble (April 16, 2014, 8:30 AM) *Car-Boy: A Date by the Lightning (April 16, 2014, 9:00 AM) *Goldie: Goldie's Going Into Sixth Grade (April 16, 2014, 9:30 AM) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Trenchbillies (April 16, 2014, 10:00 AM) *The Fairly OddParents: Super Zero (April 16, 2014, 10:30 AM) *TBA New episodes New episodes are rare to not air on Wednesdays, but can still happen sometimes. The "New" logo is a yellow star with red text reading "NEW!". NEWLOGO.png|The "New" logo in the corner during The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet. Trivia *One day per week there will be a 5 hour marathon of a random show. Bumper Gallery NEWYGUY.png|A bumper advertising brand new Y-Guy. SPONGEATHONCOMINGSOON.png|Bumper advertising a SpongeBob SquarePants marathon. UPNEXTNEWPIZZA.png|Up Next... New The Pizza Show! UPNEXTHEYA.png|Up Next: Hey There, A! UPNEXTNEWFEET.png|Up Next: New The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet! Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:TV channels Category:Nick channel Category:Nick Channel Category:Nicktoons Channels Category:Mr Pookie